


The Lodger

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape lives, and a student from his past returns to help him move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm dead. Well at least that's what all of the Wizarding population of England believes. I, Severus Snape did not die from Nagini's bite after all. I don't remember how I survived, I woke up in Australia, of all places. Took awhile to figure it all out, I had no wand, no nothing. Not that I need a wand, I mastered wandless magic long ago. After some quick thinking, I managed to get a room in a Lodge from a little old lady named Agatha, she saw the state I was in, blood soaked and pale. I told her several men had robbed me and I was out of town, I asked for no police. Not sure if she believed me, it was a small town. If you could even call it that. I got a room in exchanged, I promised to do some chores that she had too much trouble doing now.

I quickly entered my room and begin to plan. I had at least 12 hours to get anything I needed from my flat before anyone dared to enter it. I would have to Apperate, wandless Apperation is no easy task and to do it twice is even harder. I asked not to be disturbed, and somehow managed to Apperate into my flat. The wards sensing it was me, allowed me in. I moved quickly, I grabbed a bottomless bag moving to the cupboards, I grabbed all the potions, a blanket, pillow, clothes, a few books, all the wizarding money I had thankfully which was a lot from not trusting the goblins, and the little muggle money I had.   
Just as I was readying myself to Apperate out I remember it, my mother's wand hidden in the bedroom cupboard. I move as fast as my body well allow myself too and grabbed the wand. I take one last look around, believing to have everything I need from this place. Most of my things were at Hogwarts, no chance me of getting there. I begin to picture my room in the lodge and I Apperate back, landing on the floor with a small thud, I drop the bag and collapsing into the bed.

Hours later I hear knocking on my door. "Yes?" I manage to mumble out. 

"Mr. Snape? Its been almost 15 hours and you haven't come out yet, I..I just wanted to make sure you were alright, considering the state you came in."

Groaning I sit up. "Yes...sorry.. " What was the woman's name? " Angela...No..Angie.. Agatha!   
"Agatha, yes, Sorry I'm fine. I'll be out after I wash up and do those chores I promised." I say, sitting up. My whole body is sore. 

"No rush at all, as long as your alright. I'll be downstairs." 

I hear her walking away, standing up, I fall right back onto the bed. Using my leg I'm able to grab the bag, I empty it out onto the bed searching through all the contents, I find the potions I need. I shower taking my time, the warm water hitting my back. I can't go back, I have no idea who has won. Considering it's been nearly 15 hours and muggles are still around, it should have been Potter. I'll need to find somewhere safe. I can't go back. I manage to get dressed making my way downstairs. The potions are starting to ease the stiffness and heal the cuts.

"Agatha? " I call as I get into the main hallway.   
"Mr. Snape, I'm in the kitchen, come have some food. It's all laid out."

Walking into the kitchen, I see her at the stove she quickly turns around pouring me some juice and adding eggs to my plate. She begins to explain the chores, some dusting, bringing boxes up from storage and lawn care. Not there was much of it, but she said it was much too hard for her to be doing these days. It was the off season, only me and another guest for the whole month. 

We fell into a routine Agatha and I. I would do anything she needed, in exchange for room and board. She never asked who I was or even how I got here, it being a small town. Just her motel, a post office, gas station and a General store all ran by a middle aged couple, nice people, always offering to buy the place.

Not even any houses, they were all apartments above the stores. I moved into a room on the first floor, bigger Agatha said and it had a fireplace. Our routine was something I looked forward too, the off season was slow, lots of work to do around the Lodge would be much easier with magic but I never used it, deeming it too risky to be found. Agatha passed just shortly after my two years being here. The old lady left everything to me, said I earned my keep.


	2. The Off Season

Several years later. 

Not too many lodgers come down this way for hiking and camping During the offseason. Not something I worried about, keeping this place afloat was surprisingly easily. I heard the chime on the door as it opened while I was in the basement. 

" I'll be right up!" I called, walking up the stairs, I see her before she sees me. Her long blonde hair, moving as she searches for something in her pack. I know that hair, it stood out during the lessons along with her radish earrings. 

"Miss. Lovegood?"  
I say, as I drop the box the contents spill onto the floor. Looking up at me, she smiles.

"Here Professor Snape, let me help you get that." She moves quickly, putting all the things back into the box and handing it to me as I just stared at her, if she is shocked to see me, she doesn't show it at all.

"How.. how did you find me?" I asked still unable to look away. 

"Well I wasn't looking for you, isn't that funny the things we find when we aren't looking." She replies calmly. 

I still continue to stare. "Is anyone with you? You can't tell anyone I'm here! How did you find me?" I'm beginning to panic, what if there is more? How did I think I was safe? Why I never thought about this before?

"Professor Snape, maybe you should sit down. Where is your kitchen, I'll make you some tea. It's only me here, I'm on an expedition looking for a rare plant."  
She begins to pull me into the room where I pointed at. She helps me into a chair and beings to make the tea moving her way around my kitchen as if it was an everyday thing. She starts to talk again. 

"You are the last person, I'd thought I'd find way out here Professor. I could sense your magic. Of course I could recognise you even with that tan and you wearing jeans and tee-shirt. It's definitely a change from those billowing black robes you use to wear." 

She hands me a cup of tea. "Knut for your thoughts?" She asks. I manage to laugh "It's a sickle now, inflation you know. Miss. Lovegood." I say making her laugh.

"You can call me Luna, Professor." She butts in. 

"Luna, if you feel that way you can call me Severus, I'm not your professor anymore. Haven't been for years. You say you're on a expedition. Looking for what? There is nothing out here, that's why I'm here."  
Luna smiles at me, slipping her tea before answering. 

"A rare at least to England's landscape type of plant called Rough Tree Fern to help the thestrals, they've been ill off and on for the last two years, and I noticed that a plant that once grew in The Forbidden Forest is gone. After the war, landscaping was the was the last thing we worried about. It normally grows in moist Shady Forests a perfect fit for the Hogwarts grounds. It has been known to grow in small patches here in the outback. At least that's what we've heard, it hasn't been found in years. Anyways it's just an hypotheses. I have roughly 6 months to find any and bring as much as I can back to help the Thestrals. I would like a room for at least that long if able please and thank you." 

I just stared at Luna.  
"You, you want to stay here?"

Luna laughs, before saying. "Well yes, that was the plan before I even knew you ran the Lodge. Don't worry, Pro.. sorry Severus. I won't let anyone know your here or allow anyone here, I'll tell them that it's the offseason and too many people randomly showing up, knowing each other is too suspicious. I'll send my owls away from the Lodge, and I won't use magic or much. I have muggle money if that worries you. How about it, can I lodge here?"

"Let me get you a room Luna." I say as smile at her.  
I put her into the room next to mine, all the nicer more spacious rooms were on the first floor. Leaving Luna to get settled in, I start to make my rounds around the Lodge changing sheets and cleaning floors. Luna and another man are the only guests book for the next month and he's only stationed here as he does a two week camp out.  
Walking back into the kitchen, I start to cook supper. Boiling the potatoes, grilling with veggies with the sausages I allow myself to think about the place I left behind. I have no regrets, being free of The Dark Lord and Dumbledore was something I never predicted, the reminder of The Dark Lord has become faded, and with my tan harder to see but still there a constant reminder. Being so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Luna come in. 

"Smells wonderful Severus, where did you learn to cook?" She asks startlingly me, she smiles at me. 

"All settled in? Thank you, please take a seat. I learned to cook here from the previous owner. Agatha was her name. Turns out I have a knack for it, cooking has kept me sane over the last several years. Reminds me of working with Potions I guess. The concentration, boiling of water, and the simmering of food. "  
Placing the food onto the table, I sit across from her. She's pulled her long hair into a braid, replacing her dress with sorts and a flowery, loose tank top.

"Luna can you please tell me what happened after the night? I know nothing, I haven't even rarely allowed myself to think of that day. If you can."


	3. The Retelling

"Certainly, Severus. It must be hard not knowing. Just please don't interrupt, I find it easier to get it all out at once.   
Obviously we won, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort."   
I flinch slightly at hearing that name, she pauses for give me a reassuring smile but continues. "   
Harry pretended to be dead, convincing Voldemort that he had won. Neville killed the last Horcrux, Nagini using the Gryffindor's Sword right on the front steps of Hogwarts.   
We lost so many, Fred Weasley, Tonks, Professor Lupin, Lavender Brown and you. Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix. Harry and Voldemort battled head to head, Voldemort wasn't the true Elder Wand's master, Harry was. Voldemort died by his own rebounding curse. The castle was near but destroyed. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione all survived, it was late at night when it happened.   
The sound of the cheering, I'll never forget it. A brief moment of happiness before the act of cleaning and moving on begun. Harry showed everyone your memories. You're declared a war hero, he even made sure your portrait stayed hanging in the headmaster's office. "  
A few tears fell down Luna's face as she spoke.   
"That's all of it really or important parts. The castle is rebuilt, and is up and running. It took a long time but we're moving on. Most of us anyways, Harry is an Auror now, he runs the Department. Kingsley Shacklebolt is now the Minister Of Magic. He's changed almost everything, it a good way for once. Things are getting there, like I said. " Luna gives me a small smile before wiping her eyes. 

I reach out to pat her arm, before pulling back unsure if that's what she wanted.   
"They all just assumed I was dead? Without a body? What are they dunderheads?" I asked, while thinking out loud. Luna laughs at me.

"Some wondered because of the nobody but the Trio all showed their memoires of you dying. It was, I believe just summed up it being a war. Anything could have happened." She looks at me and smiles. "Turns out anything did happen. You're alive and well by the looks of it."  
"Can I ask how you survived? The snake bite was pretty deep. There's still a scar there, its faint but there." I see her looking at my neck.

I touch my neck where Nagini had bitten me, another constant reminder of what I've tried to forget. I have no idea how I survived, or how I got here. I woke up between the gap of the Gas station and General store. I was covered in blood, I quickly assessed my situation saw The Lodge and bargained for a room.   
I went looking back later to see if there was a portkey or anything but I found nothing. I've never even been to this town, it's not even a town , it's a fueling station before you enter the Outback."

I laugh loudly, nearly 4 years I've been hiding here too scared to even use magic. The lady who owed The Lodge before me, never even tried to ask where I was from."  
Groaning slightly, I put my hand into my hands."Pathetic aren't I, hiding from everything. Too scared to face the repercussions of my actions." I ask out loud. 

Luna has stood up suddenly started speaking a stern voice.  
"Severus Snape, you are not pathetic. You're a man of war, you've made mistakes. But who hasn't, your only upset because I have arrived bringing emotions and thoughts that you've repressed for how long. Now finish your supper, I'll make us a cup of tea with honey and lemon." 

Luna moves from the table towards the stove. The next few days were different at the Lodge, having someone from the world I had hidden myself was strange. 

Luna seemed to have a permanent aura of calmness about her. She refused to let me say anything bad about myself or anything negative in general. She seemed to know when I was thinking negatively, always calling me out on it. I often wondered if Luna had Legilimency Skills considering how she always seemed to know. 

Her room was filled with sun shine and it constantly smelled like fresh laundry and lavender. Luna had added her own quilt to the bed giving the room a softer glow. She told me, she rarely went for long stays without the quilt, it made her feel at home anywhere. Her door was always left opened, but I seemed to be the only one who could see that. Perception filter I think but I couldn't feel the magic. Luna had in just a few short days changed my world. 

The next few weeks Luna and I fell into a routine, the weeks turned into months.   
She leaves before 4am, packing a lunch and water to go with her.  
I've trained myself to get up to see her off. I find myself Looking forward to seeing her off and watching her wave goodbye while give me smile.   
I was wait until she's disappeared from my sight before heading back inside. Following her departure, a cold shower is in order, I'm finding that to be a common occurrence since Luna's arrival. 

The days suddenly seem longer as I wait for her to return just before supper, always right on time. After supper we go into my sitting room and talk for hours.   
I learned that her father passed away right after the war, Luna believes from the guilt of getting her locked up in the Malfoy's dungeon. "He just couldn't cope with it. He blamed himself too much, I told him many times and showed him that I'm fine, I was alive. He said but not the same person as I was once before. But after something like that, who could be? Once day, he didn't wake up." She sighed heavily after telling me that, it wasn't a topic I asked about again. 

On Luna's days off she helped around The Lodge, making the work go faster. We finish right after lunch.   
"If you keep cleaning this fast I'll have to start paying you a wage." I said laughing to her one day.   
"You couldn't afford me Severus." I turned around to see Luna grinning at me.   
"Oh you think so, what does Miss. Lovegood charge for her services as a maid?" I asked as moved closer to her.  
"Well muggle money is no good to me so it would have to Wizard money or a date." She's blunt, I'll give her that. Laughing and pulling her close.   
" I can do.." The door chimes open, singling guests have arrived. I let her go, she turns to me saying.  
"Saved by the chime Severus, I'll go check them in."

Later that night, we both retired to our rooms, the new guests were a handful to say the least. Demanding a new room twice, more and more food and being loud. Even the Great hall seemed quite compared to them. Luna just kept smiling at me as she helped serve them. Just as we finished cleaning up, I could feel her arm on my back as she appeared beside me.

"Goodnight Severus, sweet dreams." 

Thankfully, they we're only here for the night. I fall into bed, thinking about Luna's comment. A date?   
I couldn't let that happen, she's leaving in a few months back to there, back to them, back to a world I did miss.   
There was something about Luna that unnerved me. Perhaps it was her unfazed attitude towards the world or her seemingly eternal sunny nature. Not that she was boring. She was anything but. Her mind made the strangest leaps and bounds that sometimes even I found hard to follow. She intrigued me. I'll allow myself to admit that much to himself. 

Later that night, I see her enter my room, thinking something is wrong because its only one in the morning, I sit up suddenly. "Luna, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She smiles at me, I can see she's only in undershirt she pushes me back down on my bed and climbs on top of me, straddling my waist, I make no effort to stop her. "Course I'm alright? Why wouldn't I be? I'm only here because you asked me to be, even if it wasn't out loud." I allow my hands to roam up her legs.   
"Luna.." My breathing becomes heavy. "Is this... is this what you want?" I ask, my voice shaking. 

"Yes, is this what you want? Your still so afraid of letting yourself be happy. You think even just a little bit of freedom would do that for you. The last few months, you've never been happier. Your scared I'll leave you Severus. Tell me is this what you want? " She looks down at and smiles. 

"Yes, I want you Luna for everything. I don't want you to go." I watch as she pulls off her top revealing a white lace bra. She leans in and whispers to me. "Then all you have to do is wake up, just wake up and be happy Severus."

"What, do you mean wake up?" Suddenly, I lurch forward gasping for air. I'm alone in my room, I try to steady my breathing. "Dammit!" I slam my hand down on the bed, groaning I fall back into the bed.


	4. Three Months Later

The same time every morning Luna wakes up, normally I wake up just before Luna leaves her room. Today not being able to sleep after that dream I'm up much earlier. I feel Luna's eyes as keeps watching me. She asked several times if I'm alright. I feel her glaze long after she's even left.

I managed to get the guests out of the Lodge without yelling at them, quite demanding they were. The day wore on, I started to cook supper.   
Wild rice with corn and chicken, one of Luna's favorite's. I glance at the clock above the kitchen, she's late tonight. I have to remind myself not to panic, she's fine.

I tried to concentrate on cooking, but as the sun begins to set and two hours past the time she's normally back at, I'm panicking what if something happened to her? I have no idea where she even is, how stupid of me. I should have told her to leave some kind of map of her whereabouts. I'm going out to look for her, just as I'm lacing up my boots I hear the door chimes and her voice. 

"SEVERUS!" She comes running into my room, tripping over my shoes. I quickly stand up, catching her before she falls, her face is flushed, her hair is a mess. She speaks at rapid speed.  
"I found it! The plants! Just tiny little things, I collected a few samples. Tomorrow, I have to go back and get more and send them with the owls! Severus please, You have to come with me!"

"Yes."  
I find myself speaking as I watch her beaming at me. Neither of us has tried to move apart. 

"I'll go, I'll asked the middle aged couple next door to keep an eye out for guests. Do you know how late you are? I was just about to go out and look for you. You should have left a map of where you were. What if something had happened?" 

I spoke quickly and stared right at her trying to give her snare just how I use to when I taught at Hogwarts, Luna never seemed fazed by those looks. She smiles at me before saying.

"Didn't work then and isn't going to work now. You're acting as if you care Severus. And your right, I should have, I did get lost for a while. I ended up using the point me spell to set me in the right direction.

" I stammer letting her go. "Of course I care Luna, you're a paying patron. Someone from a place I longed to forget." She continues to smile at me.

"Is that all I am Severus? I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat then shower. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early then. Goodnight my dear."

I groan as I kick off my boots, throwing them in the corner. That went well, I throw myself into bed for another restless night of sleep. 

The wee hours of the morning come even faster than I expected, slowly I get up and get dressed before meeting Luna. I see the lights on in the kitchen and hear Luna singing to herself as she putters around in it. I can't hear what the song is, but her voice is beautiful, I keep listening for a bit longer and wait a few more minutes before entering the kitchen. 

"Good morning Severus. I've packed a picnic for us." Luna was placing the food in the bag 

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, she hadn't even turned around to face me. She opens the high cupboard and stands on her tippy toes to reach the bag of chips. I move towards her and grab the chips from the cupboard effortlessly.   
"How did you know it was me?" I ask again. Looking right down at Luna. Her hair is braided back, but there's one loose strand. I fix it, pushing it behind her ear. She smirks up at me before saying.

"Were the only two here Severus, who else could it be?" She takes the chips dropping them into her bag. "Oh" I say, I hadn't even thought of that. 

"That I can sense your magic."   
She's pats my chest, as she grins at me. 

"That's how I always know when you're around, or how my door always seems to be opened, it only opens for you Severus, no one else. It's been so long since you used your magic, its ready to explode. Please hand me those paper plates when while you're standing there."

I wordlessly hand Luna the plates as she puts them into her bag and moves away, I watch her move, her movements are graceful and swift. 

"Ready to go Severus?" She holds out her hand, waiting for me to take it. I hesitate at first before seeing her smile at me, taking her hand in mine she closes hers around mine. A perfect fit she says. Luna opens the door and into the Outback we went.


	5. The Outback

I'm holding Luna's hand, my heart is thumping so loudly I believe she can hear it but was ignoring it. She explained the walk about an hour or two depending on how fast we went. No wonder she left so early in the morning. After about ten minutes of walking Luna stopped pulling out an umbrella and handing it to me too open.  
"There's no rain Luna?" Looks at her like she was crazy. 

"It's not for the rain at least not right now, it's for the sun so we don't burn. The reminds me we have to put on sunscreen. Hold still." 

Luna reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of sunscreen, squirting some into her hand she begins to rub it on my arms.

With Luna touching me, I find myself having a hard time remembering to breathe. She's humming as does the other arm.

"I can do that myself you know." She looks up at me and reaches up to do my neck and face giving me a sly smile.

"Oh really, is that so Severus? Then why haven't you stopped me?" Luna asks calmly she puts the bottle back into her bag. 

"Shouldn't I put some on you?"I ask her. Luna grins at me mischievously before saying. 

"I put mine on back in the kitchen."

Luna grabs my hand as we continued to walk, we reached the small area of plants much faster than I thought we would. I saw the plants Luna had been looking for the last few months. Rough Tree Fern , it was tiny just saplings. Luna had me sit against a tree as she got to work digging the plants up and placing them in small planters. She explained the process as she worked. 

"We only really need about ten to twelve saplings and one that's a bit bigger. I sent that off yesterday so they could work from that faster. I can't take too much, I have to make sure that it well continue to grow here as well. I transfer them into the planters shrink them down in size so Tally the owl can carry them. She should be here at any moment. "

"Tally the owl? Where has she been staying? And why are we so far away from the Lodge?" I ask as I take a huge gulp of water feeling pretty tired from the walk. 

"There's a possibility of finding them closer to the Lodge I'm sure, but I wanted to make sure I was far enough away that our magic wouldn't react to each other and so no one could find out that you Severus owned the Lodge. She's been around, Tally knew I was coming today with you, she normally has some letters for me. Right on time!" 

Luna smiles and stands up reaching out for the large brown barn owl. I watch her sit back down, taking the letters then giving Tally a treat. Luna having finished placing the saplings in  
the planters begins to shrink them down and putting them into a bag attaching it to Tally's foot. 

"Tally meet Severus, Severus meet Tally I would like you both to be friends." Luna says as if this is a normal things.

"Luna, it's a barn owl." I say as Luna pets the owl.

"She's been super pleasant about not coming near the Lodge and staying in the Outback , be nice." Luna gives me a look. She's right, owls can be loyal birds and need their owners.

"Well.." I say slowly. "Thank you Tally, it's very much appreciated that you kept my secret." I reach into the bag and hand her a treat, Tally hopping forwards grabs it from my out stretched palm.

"Oh Severus!" Luna said clapping her hands together. "She likes you! You should have seen what she did to Neville when he tried to get close, she nearly bit his fingers off."

"Serves him right, he's a clumsy baboon with no ability what so ever" I say as I laughed loudly at the thought of Neville getting bitten.

"Severus." Luna said warningly "Neville is my friend please keep your comments to yourself. I've only mentioned people you've asked about but please remember I've given up seeing my friends to keep you hidden. Given them many excuses so they wouldn't come, but you're worth it." 

Luna stopped talking and was already smiling as she pulled out the lunches. If Luna was really mad at me she showed no signs of it. She gave Tally a kiss on the head and watched her fly off. Luna handed me a sandwich and opened her mail.

"I'm sorry Luna, I didn't think..." Luna cuts me off giving me a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Severus. Eat your lunch its almost time to walk back soon." She pats my leg and gives me another smile.  
I watch her read the letter, slowly biting into her food. She's so happy that she found the plant she can help the thestrals now. Luna confessed that she would leave the Castle and go feed them apples and sometimes raw meat that she got from the kitchens. She can go back and help them, she can go back... Luna would leave and I would be back to being by myself... as if reading my mind Luna begins to speak. 

"They want me to come back by the end of this week. Its only four more days, I won't have any work so you and I can do whatever you want Severus." She speaks so quietly that it's a struggle to hear her. 

"Yeah, that sounds good Luna. We knew it was only for a short time anyways right?" Looking up at the sky I notice some dark looking clouds beginning to roll in.

"We should head back Luna, don't want to get caught in that." I say and begin to pack up the packs, standing up I help Luna up with me. She pulls out the umbrella and takes my hand and we headed home.


	6. Walk home and Warmth

Luna had my hand in hers again as she led the way back. My heart starting to thump so loud, I would swear again that she could hear it.   
The rain began on the way back. It was the type of rain that was cold and hurt you as it hit your skin. Luna opened the Umbrella and pulled me under it. 

I started to complain and complain loudly.   
"Why did those plants have to be so far away? I knew we should have left sooner, it's the outback its suppose to be warmer than this." I said.

Luna spun around, her braid whipping around with her. Luna's slivery eye's shone with an emotion I had never seen from her before.  
"Severus Snape! You're not the only one bothered by this dammed cold wet rain, if it bothers you so much why don't you just Apperate back then!" Luna glared right up at me, standing under the umbrella together had us very close.

"Maybe we well then" I said as I glared back. We were close enough that I was able to wrap my arm around Luna's waist and Apperated us right onto the floor of the Lodge and right on top of Luna. 

"Severus! You used your magic, you actually used it!" Luna was beaming at me and laughing.

"I did, I couldn't have you being upset with me because of my complaining."

I stared down at her fixing that one loose strand of hair that kept coming loose and placing it behind her ear. Taking my chance I leaned close my lips meeting hers tentatively at first. Her lips were soft and full against mine and she was kissing me back, instantly my hands moved to beneath her shirt, she gasped as my cold hands touch her body. Breaking apart, I mutter. 

"My room, floor much too hard for us."

Standing up, I managed to pull Luna up with me, needing the contact again I start to kiss her moving down her neck. Wrapping her arms around me as she hopped up and wrapped her legs around my hips. I groan when I hear her moan, making me remember the goal was to get to my bed. I her hear say, 

"I wasn't finished with you just then." I laugh and make our way into my room, kissing her neck. My fireplace roars to light, a wave a warmth washes over us both. I laid Luna down the on the bed, about to pull off my shirt when I looked at Luna and saw she was completely naked and so was I. Looking at Luna with a surprised look.

"That was all you Severus Snape, you should never disrobe a lover with magic but I'll let it slide with time." Luna smiles at me and I roar with laughter. 

"You little minx, we are going to enjoy this" I say. 

Again looking down at Luna, her soft tan skin glowing from the rain, my eyes fall her chest breathing heavily, her breast small but around are perfect., then I see the scars littered across her body. I know instantly where they are from.  
"Malfoy Manor." I mutter. I made no further attempts at moving, Luna seeing my hesitation gets up on her knees and moves to the edge of the bed.

"We all bear our own scars from the act of war Severus, some are just more noticeable than others."

Luna wraps her arms around me pulling me close, she kisses where Nagini bit me, moving my neck and my jaw. Luna's lips found mine, feeling her mouth on me I hesitated no more and resumed kissing her back. 

I spent hours getting to know every inch of Luna's perfect body, her smooth body. Her legs wrapped around my waist, drawing me in. I was thrusting, hard and deep. She was kissing me, raising her hips to meet mine. Her warm body pressed against mine, with every thrust she moaned and screaming my name as she orgasmed my cock pulsed and released from feeling her orgasm. Laying on top of Luna, I rolled over pulling her close, she lays her head on my chest, kissing the top of her head we fall asleep.


	7. The Last Week

The following morning, I'm still holding Luna when I wake up. At least I know it wasn't a dream then, I kiss her forehead and breathe in, Lavender. She smells like lavender, I inhale again as Luna snuggles closer to me. Pulling the blankets up higher to cover her shoulders, I see the fire has dimmed down to almost nothing. I mutter a spell that roars the fire to life again when I hear Luna mutter.

"You used your magic again." 

"Yes, well I couldn't have you getting cold now could I?" I asked her. 

"Thank you then Severus, can we just lay like for a while? I don't know about you, but I'm a little sore from last night." Luna laughs as she says this, snuggling into me more, her hair tickles my chest it mostly has fallen out of the braid. 

"We can stay like this forever if you want my dear. I'm a little sore as well, it's been a very long time since anything like that happened." I said kissing her forehead again. 

"Severus?" Luna asking lifting her head to look at me. "How many people have you had sex with?"

Luna's question startles me, I forget how open she is at times. "Four women, but it was just sex, working with the Dark Lord had some privileges for people who couldn't get laid like myself. But at the end of the day was just sex, nothing more. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, I'm not bothered by it or anything sex is sex, at least that's what I think, I mean I've never done it before last night, but it doesn't feel like how just sex would feel like. Does that make sense?" 

Suddenly hearing I was Luna's first surprises me, she knew exactly what she wanted last night but I understood what she meant, this wasn't just sex.

"Yes, I know what you mean Luna, this wasn't just sex it is definitely something more than that." I watched the fire as Luna starts to fall back to sleep. This wasn't just sex, this week is going to be harder than I know.  
Unfortunately we had to get up eventually, some guests had come to set base up before heading out into the wild. Luna and I were barely apart for long, constantly touching each other and staying close to one another. I seemed have woken something up inside of her, but sadly as much as I tried to forget the fact, Luna was about twenty years my junior. I was still twenty years older and not as quick to jump back but she never seemed to mind, saying there's other things to do besides sex. 

We spent the days cleaning the Lodge before the busy season started up. In one of our only times apart, I found her washing and folding sheets and putting them into the cupboard. 

"How do you sense my magic? I asked, wondering why I couldn't sense hers. Luna looked at me smiled and said. 

"Because my heart is opened Severus, yours is still trying to stayed closed." She put the load away and smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

After the first night, Luna moved her things into my room, even with a short time left it seemed to make sense. Her belongings mainly her quilt seemed to make the room shine if that was even possible but it was Luna so it probably did.   
Her last night with me, I watched her as we sat in the sitting room , she was rewriting and fixing her notes up before returning. 

"Do you miss it Severus?" Her voice startling me, I knew what she meant. 

"More than ever since you arrived, living like a muggle has its advantages it saved me but it is not the life I had imagined for myself. Then again, I never really imagined one with the Dark Lord around. I never expected to live this long or this way." 

Luna closes her notebook and walks over to me sitting on my lap, I pull her legs over the arm rest as she lays her head on my chest. 

"It wouldn't be fair if I asked you to stay would it?"

"No" she replied. "Just like it wouldn't be fair if I asked you to come with me." She raises her head and kisses me.

"Let's go have one last night together Severus."

I carried her to our bed, we made love one last time. I refused to sleep, knowing in the morning she'd be gone. But sleep caught up to me in the end, and waking up alone had to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.


	8. Missing Each Other

Almost a month since Luna left, the lodge seems so much more empty without her. The brightness that seemed to follow her now gone. Keeping busy during the day was easy, off season is ending and the guests are constantly coming and going. Between all the cooking and cleaning I barley have time to think. At night, at night is when the worst happens. I still smell her perfume on my sheets, I haven't washed them, I can't bear of losing her smell. I even considered about doing a preserving charm but my fear of being found out is still too real. Though if I was found out I could be closer to Luna already. 

 

Getting back into my routine in my cottage was harder than it normally was after taking a long trip. Life without Severus didn't seem right, I had become accustom to his snarky comments , complaints and well him. I also missed his nicer side, when it came out, it maybe it few and far in between but it's an amazing thing with it does. I sent him a letter by the snail mail, as the muggles call it. I considered doing the rest of my research with him at the Lodge but that would be too hard to explain, to many meetings to have, couldn't have them coming there now could I. Looking up at the clock, I realize I'm late to meet Neville pausing, I also realize I'm a few weeks later for something else. I'll deal with that later and I Apperate outside the school grounds.

It's been two and half months since Luna left, I'm finally washing the bed sheets. I couldn't bring myself to put the preserving charm on the sheets. No matter how much I knew I'd miss her perfume.   
I began pulling out all the sheets I needed for the beds, as I rearranged them I find shoved in the very back is Luna's quilt. Pulling is close and breathing in, I can smell her faintly on it. I put it back it into the shelf then finish changing the sheets in the guests room, I lock up for the night before grabbing the quilt and heading straight to my room, throwing the quilt across my bed I lay down breathing in her sent before falling fast asleep.

"Severus, oh Severus wake up."  
Hearing Luna's voice wakes me from my sleep. " Luna?" The glow from the fire has diminished but is still faintly glowing. I see her straddling on top of me. Hell I feel her. 

"Luna, how.. how are you here?" I ask weakly.

"You called me here silly. You're not sleeping very well again are you. " It wasn't a question she knew I wasn't. 

I place my hands on her hips, just to make sure this is real, she feels real.

"This must be a dream isn't it? My dreams are rarely this kind to me though and I can feel you. How can this be?" I'm staring up at her. 

She laughs, oh how I've missed that laugh. 

"I sensed you needed me, your magic called me Severus. You can't decide, be free here or be free in a world you thought long gone. You miss it. You're still afraid to let yourself be happy." She smiles at as leans down kissing me.

"I need to go back, go and find you, the real you. You live in Hogsmeade, just outside the village in one of the cottages. How well I know what one to look for?" She brushes my hair out of face before replying. 

"When you wake and if you decide to go, all you have to do is go and find it. Open your heart Severus and it well be the simplest task, open your heart and you'll find me. Goodnight Severus." 

"Luna!" I wake up shouting her name, I let me head hit the pillows. Open my heart, what in bloody hell does that even mean. It is isn't it? I pull Luna's quilt up to my face, suddenly feeling relaxed. Opening my heart, allowing me to sense her magic. I know what I have to do. 

Getting up, knowing my time zone is nine hours ahead and I only had limited time to get there before she came home. Guessing it was at least 6pm there considering it was 3am now.   
I grab the bag I used to come here. I pack my belongings and fold Luna's quilt up and place it into the bag. Looking out my window the sun is almost up, I write out instructions for the Lodge for the week, who was coming, what rooms they were in, extra cash before knocking on the General store door asking for the middle aged women, (Betty is her name) to look after the Lodge because of a family emergency. She agreed, saying she's never seen me like this before. I told her everything she needed to know was on the front desk and that I ran back to my room, shut my door, throw on the pack. Lastly I grab my mother's wand from the top shelf in the closet, not even bothering to leave the my room I begin to picture Hogsmeade, the cottages with a loud crack I was gone.


	9. The Arrival

Landing on a dirt path right into a puddle, I quickly scamper to get up and move behind a cottage at the end of the road. Why didn't I think to disguise myself, looking down at my puddle soaked pants and boots, I realized people would have to be very close to recognize me.  
It's already dark, I have to feel her magic. I close my eyes, and I know where she lives, the last cottage on the left. I quickly move towards it, seeing her door open already two thoughts pop into my head, one something has happened to her and she could be in trouble. Then two she wards are already open for me. 

I enter her house, its enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Its bright in here even though its dark outside, I can smell her perfume , It makes me feel safe. Knowing Luna it would be alright to make myself at home but all I can is just decide to sit on the edge of her couch waiting. 

An hour and a half passes, I've begun to pace across her living room floor and suddenly I feel it. A wave of familiarity washes over me and I can feel Luna, she's walking up the road, I hear her talking to someone. Someone is with her, no a few people are, I think... I grab my bag , walking swiftly to her room and shut the door. Hearing her front door open another wave hits me, I hear murmuring from Luna and her guest, then I hear footsteps coming down the hall, my heart is beating loudly hoping they don't come into the bedroom.

Then I hear her voice outside the door, it calms me. 

"I'll be right back there's something I need to check."

The door opened slowly and Luna moves in quickly before shutting it, she turns her face is beaming at me. 

"Severus! It is you, you're really here! I can't believe it, you used magic."

I stand there staring at her for a moment before scooping her up in my arms and embracing her tightly. I breathe in her perfume , kissing her forehead.   
"I've missed you Luna. This, this feels right being here with you. " I hear her laugh she puts her hands on my face and pulls me close so she could kiss me. 

"This does feels right." She smiles at me. "Let me go give Neville the journal and I'm all yours." She lets me go and I pull her back in. 

"Neville? Is that who is out there? No one else, I thought I could... never mind. Let me go out there, I'll give him a nasty shock." I laugh gently and looking down at Luna

"NO! You are mine tonight, I do not want to be spending it trying to resuscitate Neville back from the dead." She smiles and laughs, "Though we could have some fun with it later on."   
Luna pulls away again. "Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

Luna quickly leaves and I hear her talking to Neville. I could still sense her magic, I wondered if this is how Luna felt while at the Lodge, probably not this strong at least not until we did it. I feel her, it's almost as if I can hear her thoughts, I can feel something else as well, more magic but it's not really there yet, it comes and goes I can't figure it out. A moment later she comes back into her room.

"Hi" She says as she smiles at me, I wrap her in my arms again and mutter.

"I'm not letting you go. Not ever again, is that understood? Where you go, I'm going." 

All I hear is Luna mutter the word deal. Then I start to feel that feeling again, I close my eyes trying to figure it out when I hear it. I hear Luna's heartbeat, and mine but then there was another sound it was so soft and quiet. Two little heartbeats, going a mile a minute. I pull back from Luna, looking down at her. She knows what I could hear, why I assumed there was more than just Neville here.

"Luna, are you, are you? I stammer unsure of how to get the words out. 

"Yes" She says it so softy, She looks at me waiting for me to speak, I wanted to touch her to feel her, it was almost as if she knew. Luna took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I could her feel the two little heartbeats, yes two. I closed my eyes for a moment and laughed pulling her close I kissed her as I pulled us to the bed falling back on it, wanting to explore this new found magic, I mutter 

"What a strange little family we're going to be."


	10. The Return

Luna and I decided that she would ask the Golden Trio for a meeting at Hogwarts with them, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt   
Getting me to Hogwarts unseen would be the hardest part, we decided on a disillusionment charm and had the meeting late at night.   
We walked together under the cover of darkness, Luna was holding my hand, my heart was thumping loudly, even Luna was silent, I could hear her heart thumping away as well. I whispered to her.

"You could hear my heart that day when we were walking in the Outback couldn't you?"

Luna's face tells me all I need to know as she starts to laugh as I stare at her.

"You little minx! You knew!" I say a little more loudly than I meant too.

"I'm sorry for laughing, I don't mean too just I thought you knew. Of course I heard it that day, I thought it was very endearing. " She says as she pulls me close. 

"You put sunscreen on me, you are a little minx." I finally laugh with her. 

"Well, I had to get you to notice your feelings somehow didn't I Severus?"

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter as I give her a smile and we begin walking again. 

I pull Luna close, more comfort for myself than her. My nerves were getting the best of me, I haven't seen Hogwarts since the war, I wasn't scared of facing the people. If they hate me, they'll hate me. What I am scared of is the repercussion that could follow when I returned not to myself but to Luna and one day the children. I have faced many of my hears while working with Voldemort, but the possibility of something happening to Luna because my choices, isn't something I can go through, not again. As if she was reading my thoughts Luna says.

"We don't have to this Severus, we can leave, go back to Australia. I'll say I made a mistake about something, they'll chalk it up to me being me. I don't want you doing something you're not ready for we can wait but please know and understand that I'm always going to be here, you're stuck with me." 

"That is why I have to do it Luna, you'll give up your world for me. I want to be there when you need me and not in hiding, I want to be there when the twins go to Hogwarts or take them to the shops. I think you have it wrong, you're stuck with me forever and that means being a part of the world that our children well grow up in. I am nervous but with you, I can and well do it. So let's get this over with, let's let the wizarding world now I'm still alive." I say, Luna smiles at me as we reach the gates.

Once inside the school, I have to do a breathing exercise to keep me from passing out, Luna squeezes my hand gently and we make the way to the headmasters office. Everyone was already there once we got inside, everyone gathered around Professor McGonagall's desk, Luna right in the front, everyone else on the sides. I stood back by the door just in case.

Luna explains while in Australia, she met someone we believed to be dead by the act of war and during this time we started a relationship and she has become pregnant. This person is ready to return to the Wizarding world but the circumstances of how he died and fear of repercussion has kept him away, he knew nothing of who won (besides a logical deduction that the good side had based on fact muggles we're still alive.) She did this all without saying my name, by this point in time I'm pretty sure they we're waiting to hear the Dark Lord's name escape her lips. 

She got up and walked back towards where I was and lifted the disillusionment charm, the entire room sat in silence when I appeared. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. She clutched her heart and took deep breaths. Mr. Weasley was the first to speak

 

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Ron shouted at Luna.

I moved in front of her , shielding her from his yelling. 

"Very observant Mr. Weasley, now please stop yelling I'm afraid you'll wake the whole Castle with it." I say as calmly as I can.

"But, Professor Snape how is this possible? We, we watched you die in the Shrieking shack. " Mrs. Granger says, staring at me as if I was a ghost. 

Quoting Mark Twain I turn to her and say. 

"Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated, Mrs Granger. I'm not sure, I remember vaguely giving Mr. Potter my memories, then next I woke up in a extremely small town, if you could even call it that, it was fuelling station and three other buildings. I've been living there ever since, I run the Lodge." I say to the group. 

"That's why you would never let us visit Luna, you always said you were too busy!" Mrs. Granger says.

"Yeah, doing him." said Mr. Weasley. I glared him but kept my mouth shut.

This went on for a few more hours, Luna help my hand the entire meeting having her right beside me made the process of explaining the last few years much easier. Kingsley decided that tomorrow's paper would run an article stating that I was found alive, and would be returning to the Wizarding world. I would make an appearance at the Ministry of Magic, clearing everything up then Luna and I would leave the cottage for a few days so no one would hassle us. Apparently my manor was still under my name, so we'll be heading there. Mr. Potter stayed quite throughout the entire meeting, just as I was about to leave he said. 

"Thank you, Professor Snape." 

I stop Mr. Potter before he goes on.   
"I'm no longer a Professor, Mr. Potter. But you're welcome and you too. I'm sure we'll see each other again."


	11. Epilogue

Exactly three years to the day when Luna showed up at my Lodge was day we got married. Returning to the magical world proved to be more difficult, only because people thought I had pulled a Voldemort and made a Horcrux. Luna stood by me the entire time, it helped having the Minster of Magic and the Golden Trio on my side as well. 

Luna planned our wedding, involving the twins in every step of the process, my only request was that we were binded together by magic. She said she wouldn't have it any other way, we did it at the Lodge. Which I now I co owned, after finally selling it to the middle aged couple next door after a few weeks living in England again, I knew I wouldn't come back as much but I wasn't ready to let all of it go just yet. The twins love it there, Luna takes them exploring in the outback. 

It was a small but gorgeous wedding, Luna wore a white short dress that fell just past her knees, her hair braided back. Alexandra was dressed her mummy while Tobin was dressed like me, in dress shorts and a white top. The twins walked, while toddled, Luna down the aisle as the Golden Trio , Neville and Professor McGonagall watched. I only had eyes for the three of them, we each held a twin as we were binded together. Luna had embroidered the words family, love and togetherness onto her dress with magic, the words were in her fathers and mothers handwriting taken from their wedding vows. Luna's way of keeping their memories alive. 

The twins, Tobin and Alexandra born 6 months after my return born at our manor with the help of a midwife. I wished Luna had use St. Mungo's for safety reasons but during that time people we're still stopping and staring at us. Not something we wanted during the birth. Born exactly on the due date, 6 pounds and 9 ounces each. They have Luna's blonde hair but my black eyes, thankfully neither got my nose. 

Luna continues to find new animals and help them relocate to safer homes away from the muggles. I was offered a job at the school, but that time has passed. I exchanged the muggle money I had for wizarding currency, turns out my other assets remained untouched. My body was never found, so everything was left in my name. I opened a potions shop, one of the biggest in the world. People started only coming in just to see me but bought the products as an excuse, once used they found that they liked them and kept coming back making business boom. 

I tucked the twins in that night and walked into my and Luna's room where she was already in bed. 

"I'm so glad you found me in the Outback, I would probably still be there if you hadn't Luna." I say as I climb in to the bed, pulling her close and as I fix her favorite quilt on top of us. 

 

"Well I wasn't looking for you, isn't that funny, the things we find when we aren't looking." She replies and snuggles into me. I laugh, recalling her saying that to me the first time she saw me.

"It is, isn't it. I say. "Good night, my love." 

 

The End.


End file.
